Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Hallowed
by Elysvee
Summary: Two eevees, a Zorua, a Pikachu all go on a journey to find someone. As well as deal with a growing threat of a darkness rising. Will they be able to handle it or will they drown in the madness to come


It was a cold day out. Rain was pouring down in Victoria. A town no bigger than 600 Pokemon. Yes this was a bigger settlement but not the biggest of them all. In this region of the word they have on of around 35000, the capitol city. Pokemon here work under many other mons. Doing many things. From fire fighting to vocal performances, Pokémon here have many things they can choose from, if they meet the requirements.

That is what brings us to the Eevee here in this town. He looked at the rain and then towards his small hut he built himself. He looked around the crudely made walls, the broken window and dirt floor. This Eevee was obviously on his own. Alone in a world that he would for surely need guidance on. This day actually scared him. Terrified him to the bone. He was selected to try to join the guild which was stationed in the capitol city. He would be tested here in Victoria but if he made it he would leave this small town, and end up in a brand new world. The thought of leaving everything he knew and be forced to room with people that could hate him was the main cause of his fears, but what was there left for him here? His borther joined the guild and told him when he was of age that he should join him. His parents... He never knew. This Eevee here relied on paychecks his borther sent him. Which was barely enough to survive. He has barely been living for three years now. Three years too long. Today was the day he would take this test and see what his fate was for one reason. The unspoken rule. He can only take it once...

The Eevee packed his back and swallowed his nervousness. For now he would have to be strong for himself. To better his life. He needed to be, or else he wouldn't make it.

He headed out to the outside world. The clouds grey than normal.

"A bad omen?" He ask himself, before shaking it out of his head. Not wanting to jinx it at all.

He headed past other Eevees. One being a greyer one. A rival but good friend. His name was Kyle. Kyle was a stronger more brute of a eevee. His farther being a leader at the guild and of this town.

"Hey Chase!" The shiny Eevee shouted to the other one. " You gonna take this test?"

Chase now thought to himself. He took a look to his paws then nodded to himself. His stress above any level that he has had before. The poor Eevee just sweating from this level of stress. He gulped and shivered before his friend just looked at him.

"Chase? Are you ok?" He asked now worried about his firend. Kyle voice just calm and composed.

"Y-yeah I am taking the test and I-i am fine. I just need to take this test and get it over with." Chase sighed to himself. Voice shaking his confidence sinking by the second. Kyle just sighed.

"Let's go to Churchill Cafe for a drink of berry juice and some pastries real fast. It would be best for us to relax before we go in. " Chase just nodded and headed that way. Through the small strom to get something to clear his mind and make sure he relaxes.

Another Eevee walked through the marketplace of the capitol city. Her shy body shivering her nervousness also rising as she wasn't really the one to try these things, being out in public alone. The only reason was for the test she also was gonna take. The test that would admit her into the guild if she passed. She wanted to pass to get away from her parents. Away from the struggles with them. She never liked her parents. They would just use her for money when she got a odd job or something from family. She didn't want that money to disappear for her parents to buy TV's and such anymore. This would be her first act and hopefully last agianst her parents.

Lucky for this Sylveon her friend was also taking the test. One of her only friends. A small young Zorua with purple instead of red. He was what they call a shadow Pokémon. The thing was he wasn't a hollowed one, one who was pure evil and had no control. This Zorua was at a very low precent of even heading that way. That is the main reason why he was allowed in the capitol.

"Hey Alana!" The Zorua shouted from a friend that was a monument. This fountain was know as the fountain of hope and this was where the test would take place in about a hour.

Alana waved shyly. Her body trembling with nervousness.

"You ready girl?' the Zorua asked with a grin, his signature thing to do.

"Yes I am."

Chase was now sipping on a chai and heading out with Kyle. The two eevees just smiling and Chase seemed to forget why he was nervous. They saw a gathering just around 500 yards away and that when it hits him. It is time to take the test that would deiced the fate of his life. The guild test.


End file.
